


Hello, Internet Land

by FeliciaSueLynn



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Found Family, Getting Together, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Suzanne and coach are homophobic I'm sorry, YouTube, Youtuber AU, bitty gets kicked out, in regards to jack obvi, mentions of mental health issues, more tags may be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaSueLynn/pseuds/FeliciaSueLynn
Summary: Eric is an up and coming Youtuber. He's steadily gaining followers for his baking tutorials and vlogging about his life. But his mom and Coach find the vlog and give him an ultimatum: "Be straight" or leave. Thankfully, fellow Youtuber, Shitty, reaches out a helping hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So! This first chapter is kind of intense but I promise it gets happier!! I don't do sad endings so the angst is worth it I promise. Everyone is a Youtuber, btw. I have 14 chapters planned but there maybe be less or more as they get written. It's a messy process. 
> 
> TW: Homophobia, Outed by his YouTube

Eric keeps furiously wiping his eyes but no matter how much he tries to compose himself it’s just not happening. He’s aware of his mom and Coach saying something. But his hearing cut out almost immediately after Suzanne had declared she found his vlog and how disappointed she was to hear he thought he was gay. 

That’s how she worded it. Like he hadn’t known since he was 8 that he liked boys the way the boys in his class liked girls. Like it didn’t matter what he felt or said. He just THOUGHT he liked boys and that it could be fixed.

“You understand, junior,” Eric hears Coach say gruffly.

Eric glances up at Coach before flicking his eyes back down at the spot he was staring at on the floor.

“What?”

“I said, you’re gonna delete your vlog and stop sinning like this. You will not embarrass us, ya hear?”

Eric had been starting to calm down, but now? He’s crying harder than before. Trying desperately to hold in the sobs he feels threatening to build in his throat. He coughs and wipes at his eyes again.

“I love ya’ll,” He whispers, “I would do almost anything for ya’ll. But I can’t. I can’t not be gay. I can’t pretend and get married and be miserable but ‘straight.’ I wish I could.”

“You cut this nonsense, Dicky. You are straight. You’re just confused,” Suzanne huffs.

“I’m not though, mama. I tried. I wish I could. But I’m not.”

“If you won’t abide our rules and be normal, you can’t live here,” Coach says with an air of finality that makes Eric’s heart clench. Eric presses his lips together and nods. He has some money saved up. He should be able to at least make it to a hotel and stay there while he figures out something else to do.

He runs upstairs and quickly packs a suitcase. He had just bought it in preparation to go to vidcon this year. He stares at it, watching his dreams of vidcon vanish before his eyes. He wipes his eyes again as new tears form and quickly throws stuff into the suitcase. 

He manages 3 outfits, a pair of pajamas, a couple of pairs of socks and boxers but he can’t fit more than that and his vlogging equipment and he’s not leaving the fancy DSLR Canon he bought just a few months ago here. He packs it all up and then throws his Macbook into his laptop bag and drags his suitcase down the stairs.

He’s stopped crying at least. His parents are sitting at the kitchen table talking quietly and drinking coffee. Bitty coughs to clear the mucous built up from crying.

“I’ll be going now. Mama. Coach,” Eric says. He wishes he could squash the hope that builds in his heart. He just wants to hear them say nevermind. It’s fine. We love and accept you. Instead, Suzanne doesn’t turn around but Eric can clearly see the shake in her shoulders as she cries. Coach just nods at him and turns his eyes back to Suzanne. 

So Eric turns around and walks out the door. A measley $1000 in his savings and, a macbook, a few outfits, and his vlogging equipment. He’ll figure it out.

He’s in the hotel, the only hotel in Madison with wifi, and he’s pretty sure he’s numb. The tears keep coming sporadically. But for the most part, he can’t really think or feel anything. 

He thought it’d be more dramatic. Coming out to his parents, that is. He thought there would be crying and yelling and denial. But he also thought in the end his parents would love him anyway. He thought he’d have to be discreet about it but that they would ultimately accept him. 

He never imagined, well, this. Being kicked out. Being outed by someone emailing his vlog to his mom. Not having anywhere to go or knowing what to do. Bitty wipes his face one more time and the grabs the bag of light foundation he keeps for when he films and goes to the small bathroom. 

He washes his face with cold water, applies the foundation, and then stares at his suitcase open on his bed. He doesn’t really want to set up his camera and then edit the video on his macbook. He just wants to wallow but he knows he’ll feel a little better by venting at least. So he grabs his phone, thank god he pays his own phone bill, and turns on the video to film a quick vlog.

“Hey ya’ll,” he says. His voice sounds nasally and his eyes are red rimmed in the small view on his phone but he can’t really be bothered.

“So my parents found this vlog and well. They didn’t know I’m gay,” he says into the camera and pulls in a shuddering breath. The reality hitting him all over again.

“Anyway, I don’t know,” another shuddering breath, “I don’t know when I’ll be able to film a baking tutorial. I just wanted to keep ya’ll updated.”

“Until next time,” Bitty says and gives a mock salute.

He ends the video and falls sideways onto the bed letting the sobs wrack through his body. It takes a while but he calms down and the numb feeling returns. He stays like that as he lightly edits the video on his phone with the iMovie app and uploads it. 

He ends up falling asleep like that. He wakes up several hours later with his mouth feeling disgusting, his eyes puffy and stinging and crusted together. He rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling. His phone keeps vibrating but he’s sure it’s just well wishes from his subscribers so he ignores them for now. 

He allows himself another 10 minutes of self pity and wallowing and then he jumps in the shower. He’ll be better able to think and make a game plan once he’s showered. 

He comes out refreshed and ready to tackle life. He starts with his youtube. He pulls out his macbook and checks the comments. He was right. It’s mostly well wishes. There’s some shitty homophobic comments too but he learned to ignore those long ago. 

He also has several private messages. One particularly catches his eye. It’s from the popular youtuber ShittyWhiteKnight. When Eric was first coming to terms with being Gay, he watched all the affirmation and explanation videos Shitty posted. They helped him accept himself. Watching his videos is what helped Eric deal with being kicked out. He knows a year ago, before he found the videos, he likely would have tried. Would have tried as hard as he could to be what his parents considered normal. 

He clicks the message.

**ShittyWhiteKnight:** Duuuuudddeeeee, let me just start off with  
I fucking love your baking videos. I used your brownie recipes  
to make “adult” brownies and they were the best thing I’ve ever tasted even burnt.

Second, I just wanted you to know I’m here for you.  
I saw your latest video and can only assume the worst,  
my dude and I’m sorry. That sucks.  
You seem like a ray of sunshine and in no way deserve whatever  
is happening. Anything you need, I got your back, brah.  
Us youtubers stick together.

Eric is completely flabbergasted. He has a pretty good following. He even makes a little bit of money with the nice 75k subscribers. But he never thought a channel like Shitty’s, with a whopping 1.2 million subs, would know about him let alone watch his videos or offer to help.

It takes Eric a long time to figure out how to reply but eventually he does.

**OMGCheckPlease:** Thank you so much. That’s mighty kind.  
I’m trying to figure things out right now. I’m currently staying in a hotel.  
I’m going to regroup and come up with a game plan.  
I’ll be alright.

Eric feels good with that response. He’s an optimistic person and he believes what he says. He knows it’ll be hard but he’ll figure things out. He works on replying to the comments he got on the video and flagging comments for harassment. 

He’s got a flood of tweets, too, and he replies to a bunch of those. He’s trying not to check his messages on YouTube every minute but ultimately fails. He’s rewarded an hour later when Shitty finally replies.

**ShittyWhiteKnight:** Wait, they kicked you out?  
You so don’t have to tell me. I’m not prying.  
But if they did you’re welcome here??!! Johnson just moved in with his girlfriend  
so we have an empty room. Sharing rent is always  
easier than trying to find your own place.

It’s too good to be true, Eric thinks. He’s only been kicked out for, Bitty checks his watch, 10 hours. It’s close to 1am. He rubs his eyes. He wishes he was more hesitant but he wants to jump on the chance. He knows Shitty lives in a house with a bunch of other Youtubers. It’d be perfect really. 

**ShittyWhiteKnight:** Look, I know it’s a lot and a little weird.  
But please consider taking me up on this? Not many queer people,  
myself included, get a lot of help after being kicked out.  
Let me help you. You can help someone else when you’re  
in the position to. Like my friend Jack helped me.  
I’m just passing on the good vibes, my dude.

Eric bites his lip. He already knew he was going to accept it but this seals the deal. Eric doesn’t have anywhere else to go and this is the most amazing thing he thinks could happen from such an awful event.

**OMGCheckPlease:** I don’t know what to say. Except thank you.  
Really. I needed this. 

Shitty messages back almost immediately. It’s exuberant and funny and just what Eric needed. They hash out details and suddenly Eric has a ticket for a bus from Madison to Atlanta and a flight from Atlanta to Boston. Shitty and Lardo will be picking him up from the airport. It almost wipes out his savings but he’ll figure that out later. For now, he has a place to live and hopefully, people who can help him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric moves into the Haus and meets his new roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of homophobia, excessive almost crying

“Eric,” someone yells from clear across the airport. Eric turns around to see Shitty waving. Next to him is a petite asian girl holding a super decorated sign. She looks unimpressed but waves when she sees Eric looking at them.

He grabs his bag, he didn’t check it with all the expensive equipment in it, he couldn’t bring himself to, and walks over to them. His stomach is doing somersaults and he kind of wants to run away. This is happening. He’s in Boston and his parents know he’s gay and he’s moving in with a bunch of people he only knows through their weekly videos because they know. Everything is just peachy. 

“Uh, hi,” he says stopping in front of them, “It’s nice to meet ya’ll officially. Eric Bittle.”

Eric holds out his hand. 

“Shitty Knight,” Shitty says grabbing Eric’s hand. Instead of a shake, Eric finds himself pulled into a tight hug, “I’m so sorry you’re dealing with what you’re dealing with. But we’ll make the best of it, yeah?”

Eric feels tears sting the back of his throat so all he does is nod and let Shitty hug him. When he’s finally released and a few steps back from Shitty, the girl holds out her hand.

“Larissa but everyone calls me Lardo.”

Eric shakes her hand and then he’s following them out to the car. Shitty takes his luggage and puts it in the trunk of an older prius. Lardo hops in the back seat before Eric can which leaves him with the passenger seat. He feels awkward. He never even talked to these people before this. Thankfully, Shitty doesn’t let the awkwardness stew. He’s in the car and talking Eric’s ear off before they even leave the airport parking lot.

“So Eric Bittle, huh? Mind if I call you Bitty? It just seems so perfect,” Shitty says and holds out his hand palm down to illustrate.

“Don’t mind him, he has a thing about giving people nicknames.”

“Mc’Scuse me, lards, but did you not introduce yourself as Lardo,” he says looking at her in the rearview mirror. Eric laughs. 

Lardo shrugs and says, “I never said they weren’t good nicknames.”

Shitty grins at her and then turns his attention back to Eric. Eric’s not sure he likes the name but it could be worse so he rolls with it. Shitty mostly chatters at him. Lardo inserts a comment here and there but Shitty maintains the conversation. Occasionally Shitty goes off on tangents that Eric can’t help but find amusing. He’s just glad he doesn’t have to try and make conversation. He’s exhausted from the bus and plane ride. 

“So about the room, Bitty,” Shitty says and nudges Eric. Eric jumps slightly. He was definitely spaced out. 

“Oh yea, what about it?”

“It could probably use a thorough cleaning but everything you need should be in it. Johnson left most of the furniture because his girlfriend already had furniture that was nicer.”

“It should be fine, Shits,” Lardo says, “I asked Ransom and Holster to clean it up before we got back.”

“Oh then yea. You should be good unless you’re like a clean freak. Which is totally fine,” Shitty exclaims. Eric is starting to realize Shitty is a very exuberant guy. It’s only been maybe a half an hour since they met but Eric decides he likes him.

“Ransom and Holster,” Eric asks.

“Oh yea. You might now their channel Gaming Shit?”

Eric shakes his head and Shitty looks outright appalled.

“Dude, they have like 3 mil subs.”

Eric shrugs, “Games aren’t really my thing…”

“Oh, right. It’s cool, bro. I swear most people don’t even watch them for the gaming. They tell pretty amazing stories while one or both of them play a game. Half the time you could listen to it like it’s a podcast.”

“That’s pretty cool,” Eric replies for lack of anything better to say, “Who else lives at the house?”

“It’s called the Haus,” Shitty says but continues, “But it’s me, Ransom, Holster and Jack. Jack doesn’t have a nickname because he’s lame and nothing seems to fit.”

“Oh, okay. Lardo doesn’t live there?”

“Nah, bro. I live a few streets over with my girlfriend. But I’m at the haus a lot.”

Eric nods. He feels so overwhelmed by everything but determined. So far they seem like good people. They pull up to a slightly decrepit looking house but Eric thinks it should be okay to live in. It’s got a charm he can’t quite put his finger on.

“Welcome to the Haus, Bitty!”

Eric gets out of the car still staring at what's to be his new home. Shitty grabs his suitcase and refuses to let Eric take it as they walk up to the front steps. 

“What the fucking fuck,” he hears someone scream from a room to the left.

Shitty holds his finger up to his lips and creeps by the room and up the stairs. 

“Looks like Holster and Ransom are filming. We best leave them alone for a bit unless we want to end up on their channel. I’m sure you're tired anyway,” Shitty says and then points to a door, “So this is your room.”

Eric opens the door and wasn't expecting the furniture strewn across it. There's a full sized bed with a headboard as well as a fairly large desk that could easily accommodate his camera and desk tripod. There’s a small dresser in the corner next to another door Eric assumes leads to a closet. Some shelves decorate the walls and a few of them still have random things left on them. 

It’s not home. Not yet at least. But it’s clean and furnished and better than living in a hotel until his funds run out. Shitty sets his suitcase on the bed.

“Oh shit, you don’t have sheets or blankets or anything. Did not think of that,” Shitty says fiddling with his mustache. Lardo appears in the doorway holding sheets and what looks like an afghan. 

“Lards coming in clutch,” Shitty grins, “We’ll take you to get store to get what you need later. I’m sure you want to rest up.”

“That sounds perfect actually. I’m exhausted.”

Shitty nods. He helps Lardo put the sheets on the bed and hands Eric the afghan.

“Sleep well, my dude.”

“Thank you,” Eric says. Shitty goes to dismiss it but Eric interrupts him before he can, “I mean it. Thank you for, um. For everything. I don’t. I don’t really know what would happen if I had to do this on my own.”

Eric’s voice sounds rough to his own ears and Shitty must have heard it too. He’s pulled into another tight hug. Shitty doesn’t say anything though and Eric is more grateful for that than almost everything else. He lets go and leaves the room closing the door behind him and Eric is alone again. He collapses back on the bed. 

Eric doesn’t mean to pass out but he wakes up a few hours later. Groggy and disorientated. He looks around the room unable to place where he’s at until the last 24 hours comes back to him. It’s hard to believe that yesterday he’d taken an uber away from the home he grew up in and knew for most of his life. He’s glad he seems to have cried himself out. The familiar sting appears at the back of his throat but his eyes don’t water.

He sits up and leaves the room in search of the bathroom. He should have asked Shitty before he left but he definitely forgot. There’s 4 doors in front of him. One is already open and it looks like stairs. He assumes the bathroom isn’t going to be in what appears to be the attic. The rest of the doors are closed though.

Eric bites his lip. He really needs to use the bathroom. He picks a door at random and knocks on it. There’s no answer so Eric cautiously opens it and peeks inside.

“What the fuck, Shitty? I said I was filming this after-”

Eric’s pretty sure he’s seeing the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. He’s also pretty sure said person is glaring at him.

“Um! Sorry. I just, um. I’m looking for the bathroom. Shitty didn’t tell me which…” His confidence pitters out the more the guy glares at him. The guy mutters in what Eric thinks is another language under his breath before standing up. He reaches up and fiddles with his camera, Eric assumes to turn it off, and then stands.

Eric backs out of the room as the guy comes toward him still glaring. His lips set in a thin line that’s slightly downturned. The guy leans out of his room and points at a door.

“Um, thank you. I’m-”

The door shuts and Eric is alone in the hallway. He breathes through his nose. He assumes the guy is Jack, since Shitty said Ransom and Holster film together, and Eric makes a note to himself to steer as clear of Jack as he possible can. He scurries into the bathroom to freshen up.

Eric makes his way downstairs and heads for what he thinks is the kitchen. He’s rewarded but then he’s absolutely disgusted. It’s not dirty by most people’s standards. But Eric’s used to a pristine kitchen. Not only because of his baking tutorials but because that’s the way his mama keeps the kitchen. 

He goes through the cabinets only to discover more horrors. An entire cabinet full of just sriracha, not even the bare minimum when it comes to pots and pans and absolutely no baking stuff, not even mixing bowls, aside from a burnt and slightly rusted 9x9 pan. 

Rolling up his sleeves, Eric decides to do something. Because he’ll go crazy if he doesn’t and he still wants to be alone if he’s honest with himself. He runs up to his room to grab his phone and headphones. Turns on the playlist he built specifically to cheer himself up and starts cleaning. 

He begins with reorganizing the cabinets to make more sense. He considers, for a second, that the others living in the haus wouldn’t like this. But honestly, who puts the plates and cups in a bottom cabinet? 

A solid hour and a half of work later and the kitchen is finally up to snuff. Even if it’s sorely lacking essentials. Eric is proud of himself and he feels the special kind of tired he gets when he’s worked his body. Maybe he’ll start running again. His body could honestly use it.

“Dude, I have never seen this kitchen so clean,” a tall blond guy says from the doorway startling Eric.

“Oh, sorry! I just needed to do something and since I’ll have to film in here it just seemed…”

“No don’t apologize. We should have done this ages ago but damn,” he says looking around in wonder, “I’m Holster. Bitty, right?”

Eric sighs but smiles, “Well, Eric. But I don’t mind Bitty.”

“Good. Nicknames are just a thing with Shitty around. He says it comes from playing Hockey in high school.”

Holster opens the cabinet the glasses used to be in and bends down to peer into it. He stands back up confusion written all over his face before he looks over at Eric. Eric smiles sheepishly at him.

“Uh, I may have rearranged the cabinets because they didn’t make sense.”

“Good on you,” Holster says searching the other cabinets, “They were like that when Ransom and I moved in. It was a pain in the ass but I guess we got used to it.”

Eric laughs, “That’s ridiculous.”

“You’re telling me. You’re a solid foot shorter than me,” Holster teases with a smile. 

They chat a bit more and Eric is relieved that this encounter is nothing like his encounter with Jack. 

***

It’s getting close to 11pm. He and Shitty went shopping. Eric picked up the essentials. His own bedding, a Beyonce poster, and baking supplies. Shitty looked skeptical as he threw decent mixing bowls and a pie tin in the cart but didn’t actually say anything. 

Now he’s sitting in a chair in the living room getting to know most of his new roommates and eyeing the disgusting green couch everyone else seems a-okay with sitting on. Eric is 110% sure he’s never going to touch it if he can help it. 

Ransom is telling a story about a dumb thing Holster did a few years ago when they were first starting their YouTube channel. Eric feels content. He can’t really say he’s happy. His parents kicked him out, but so far everyone has been welcoming or at least not super hostile. He laughs with everyone when Ransom concludes with how Holster had to get six stitches and he feels bad for not really listening to the story but he has plenty of time to learn more about them.

“Jack, you beautiful fucker, come meet Bitty.”

“Oh, we sort of met already,” Eric murmurs as Jack appears in the doorway. He’s not glaring which is definitely an improvement but he’s also definitely looking anywhere but at Eric. 

“Weren’t you filming,” Ransom asks looking confused. 

“Yea.”

Eric feels himself flush. He definitely didn’t mean to interrupt but he feels guilty for it nonetheless. 

“I was just going to ask everyone to keep it down. I’m still filming.”

“Right. Sorry, Jack. We really should look into sound proofing,” Holster says. Jack just nods and leaves the room.

“I’m pretty sure he hates me,” Eric murmurs. He hadn’t meant for anyone to hear him but Ransom looks over at him and shakes his head.

“Nah. He’ll warm up. I promise. He just has a really hard time with change,” Ransom tries to reassure him. Eric still can’t get Jack’s glare out of his head though.

“And being interrupted, so try not to do that,” Holster adds.

“Look, when a bro’s been through what Jack’s been through, he’s bound to be a little rough around the edges. I’ll chat with him though, okay?”

Eric nods. He doesn’t really want to be a bother but Shitty looks determined so he figures he’ll let him do this.

***

Eric wakes up bright and early the next day. Showers, puts on his foundation, and finally sets up his camera at the desk. He hangs the Beyonce poster so it’s in frame and tries to put a few things around the room so it seems more like him. He hits record and starts filming.

“Hey ya’ll. Figure I’d update you on what’s happened since that last little video.”

Eric doesn’t give too many details but he does mention that he’s living with other Youtubers and how nice and helpful ShittyWhiteKnight has been. It’s like Shitty has supernatural hearing though. There’s a knock on his door and Shitty’s voice filters through. Eric looks at the camera but he doesn’t feel like turning it off so he’ll just edit it out.

“Come in,” he yells.

Shitty strolls in wearing denim shorts and a denim vest half of which is painted to look like an american flag. 

“Yo, Bits. Oh are you filming?”

Eric looks at the Camera blinking a slow red at them. 

“Ah, yea. But I’ll edit this out.”

“Nah, it’s fine my dude. I’ll help! I mean, if you want. It could be fun though.”

Eric looks dubiously at him. He was just explaining things but he figures it couldn’t hurt. Shitty pulls a chair up next to him. Eric explains more of what happened and why he moved. Shitty interjects pretty often with expletives that Eric is going to have to a hell of a time bleeping out in post. But it’s fun and Eric is pretty happy with the video when he edits it later that night and posts it.

***

 **BakersDozen13:** When’s your next baking tutorial??? I need a new pie recipe to try.

 **GetPied:** +BakersDozen13 Chill, girl. Let him settle in. Can’t you see he’s going through a tough time.

 **BakersDozen13:** +GetPied I was just asking, omg.

 **BreakingBread:** +GetPied +BakersDozen13 I think you’re both missing the point. Is that ShittyWhiteKnight mostly naked in his video? I didn't even know they knew each other!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Holster and Ransom's channel is based off Game Grumps. What of it. I also lowkey imagine Shitty's channel as a not problematic Lacey Green. Lots of sex positivity and explanations and a general no judgement zone. I have so many ideas about what kinds of Youtube channels these boys would run.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty gets a job and also cries a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been MIA so long! I had the most awful writer's block. Also this is SUPER un-edited. I wanted to get it up ASAP since it's been so long.

Eric’s been staring at his YouTube analytics for what feels like hours. The reality is more like 20 minutes but that doesn’t stop the sinking feeling in his stomach. He makes a little bit of money off his ad revenue but the more he looks at it, the more he realizes it’s not enough. 

The money was good as extra cash while living with his parents working part time and taking classes at the community college. It’s not so good for being able to pay rent, buy food, and manage other living expenses. He drops his head to the kitchen table making a loud thunk. 

He’s going to have to find a job. There’s no way around it. He was hoping that he could be like the rest of the YouTubers in the house. They all make all their money strictly from their YouTube. Not necessarily just ad revenue. He knows Shitty has a few sponsors and Ransom and Holster have fallen to the Best Fiends ads that a lot of YouTubers seem to be doing. But still, their YouTube is a prime source of income. 

He sits up and opens google. He should job search. At the very least, he should at least update his resume and maybe set up a few automatic searches on indeed.com but he can’t really bring himself to do any of that.

Instead he procrastinates being productive by being productive in something else. He runs upstairs for his camera and tripod and decides to finally film a new baking tutorial.

He’s homesick and missing Georgia for some reason. So he decides to go with a peach pie tutorial he’s been working on. It uses canned peaches, which is a cardinal sin in Georgia if he’s honest, but he knows fresh peaches aren’t a viable option in a lot of places and some of his followers have been asking for a recipe.

It takes him a while to find a shot he likes but eventually he sets up his camera and starts filming the intro to the video.

“Hey, ya’ll. So I know some of you have been asking for a canned peach pie recipe that’s just as good as fresh peaches. Now I can’t guarantee that but it gets mighty close.”

Tears sting the back of Eric’s throat but he blinks them away and continues on. He holds up each of the ingredients everyone will need with shaking hands and says he’ll link them to his pie crust tutorial. But he finds himself continuing to tear up. He wipes his eyes and turns off the camera. He’ll have to refilm the whole thing honestly. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs.

He has very little warning before Shitty, Ransom, and Holster burst in. He’s pretty sure he looks a mess. His eyes feel a little swollen and wet. The three of them tower over Eric and on top of feeling sad he’s now overwhelmed and nervous.

“Shit, sorry. Are you filming Bitty? We can go,” Shitty says spotting the camera and the spread on the counter.

“No, no. Ya’ll are fine. I’m just gonna, ah, go upstairs real quick,” Eric replies trying to make a break for the door. No such luck there either.

“Hey, are you okay,” Holster asks reaching for Eric’s shoulder. Eric flinches away and Holster immediately drops his hand and says, “Sorry. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. You just look upset.”

Shitty gives Ransom and Holster a look and Eric slips out of the kitchen to his room. He knows the guys mean well but trying to tell his brain that big, athletic looking dudes aren’t going to beat him up is more difficult than he thought possible. 

Eric lays on his bed willing his tears to stop. Eventually they do, it takes a while though. There’s a soft tap on his door. He doesn’t respond. He’s not up for social interaction.

“Bitty,” Holster says through the door, “Can I come in? I brought up your equipment and laptop.”

Eric sighs softly but stands up to let him in. Holster has his tripod with the camera still attached tucked under one arm and Eric’s open laptop balanced on his palm and a glass of orange juice in the other hand. He smiles awkwardly.

“I thought you could use some rehydration after...yea. And if this stays in the kitchen one of the guys is likely to break it doing something stupid so.”

“Thank you,” Eric mumbles. He takes the glass then steps aside so Holster can set everything else on his desk.

“I, uh, couldn’t help but notice you were looking at your analytics,” Holster says shoving his hands in his pockets, “I could help you if you want? I’m really good with numbers and rigging the Youtube algorithm to work in my favor.”

Eric sips on the juice while he soaks in what he just heard. He could really use the help. He doesn’t really have a clue as to why his videos aren’t doing as well he thinks they should or how to get better numbers.

“That’d, that’d be real great, Holster. Thank you,” Eric replies.

Holster smiles, “Swawesome. When’s a good time to sit down and go over it all?”

“Does tomorrow afternoon work for you?”

Holster nods and walks towards the door. Eric stops him.

“By the way, do you know if any jobs nearby?”

Holster strokes his chin in thought but ultimately says no. Eric sighs and nods. He closes his door again after Holster leaves and decides to take a nap. His eyes sting and his head is throbbing from crying. 

He wakes up several hours slightly disoriented and with a small headache that sits on top of his eyes but overall feels better. He can almost physically feel the lack of money pressing in around him though. 

He grabs the now warm and likely gross juice and brings it down to the kitchen. He makes himself a quick sandwich and brings it to his desk as he updates his resume and starts finding jobs he can apply to. Most of them are just retail but some money coming in is all he really needs at this moment. 

***

Eric wakes up from his nap feeling refreshed and ready to go. He has a plan of attack for finding a job and now he needs to make a video to put up this week. It’s early and the rest of the house is quiet so he sets about to take a shower and get ready before heading to the kitchen to film. 

The waves of homesickness seem to come and go and are quickly fading. He films the intro to the canned peach pie recipe again without tears even stinging the back of his throat.

“Progress,” he whispers to himself as he changes the camera to focus on the cutting board and counter. 

“Are you filming,” a slightly accented voice says behind him making Eric jump. He turns to see Jack in the doorway.

“Just setting it up. Do what you need to,” Eric murmurs and turns back to fiddle with his camera. He’s acutely aware of Jack walking in and opening the fridge.

“Will you always be filming in the kitchen,” Jack says again. His voice has a hard edge to it that scraps along Eric’s nerves.

“Um, mostly. My youtube is mostly baking tutorials with an occasional life vlog.”

Jack nods and starts drinking his protein shake. He doesn’t say anything else, just walks out of the kitchen. Eric lets out the breath as the tension leaves the room with Jack. 

“Make sure your pie has this nice golden crust,” Eric says to the camera holding a warm peach pie between oven mitts. He sets it down on the counter and continues, “That’s it for today! Please feel free to leave questions about the recipe or process below. Make sure to-”

“Bit-tay,” Holster yells running into the kitchen with Ransom directly behind him, “Please tell me we can eat whatever is creating that smell.” 

Eric laughs and shakes his head before pointing at the camera. 

“I told you he was filming dude,” Ransom says slapping Holster in the stomach. Holster shrugs.

“Make sure you hit that like button for our man, Bitty and if you aren’t already you should definitely subscribe,” Ransom says throwing his arm over Eric’s shoulders and looking into the camera.

Holster’s picked up the pie with an oven mitt and is taking a fork directly to it. Eric gasps but it’s already in motion. A piece is lifted to Holster’s mouth. 

“Hawt, hawt,” he says blowing air over it in his mouth before chewing and swallowing, “But also so goddamn good.”

Holster continues eating taking the pie to the table and out of frame. Ransom looks at Eric and then at the camera.

“Well, Bitty’s gonna tan Holster’s hyde,” Ransom says imitating Eric’s accent.

Eric laughs, “I do not sound like that!”

“So until next time, bake on.”

“Bake on!” Holster yells right after. Eric laughs but figures that’s as good an outro as any and stops the recording.

“Ya’ll are too much! But thanks for helping out with the video.”

Ransom grabs a fork and starts attacking the pie as well now. Eric sighs more dramatically before flopping down at the table. 

“By the way Bits, Rans and I were just at the bakery cafe thing down the street.”

“Wake and Bake?”

“Yea, that one. They have a now hiring sign in the window. You should check it out.”

Eric perks up. Working at a bakery would be great and it’s so close he wouldn’t have to worry about transportation. 

“Are they still open?”

“Ya, and we snagged you an application,” Ransom says holding out a few sheets of paper neatly folded into a square. 

“Ya’ll are the absolute best.”

Eric grabs the paper along with his video equipment and runs up stairs. He fills it out in what he considers to be record time and then dresses to impress in a nice button down with the cleanest pair of pants he owns. He pauses for a second in the mirror and then to grab his wallet before running back downstairs.

“Good luck, Bitty!” Ransom and Holster yell from where the kitchen.

Eric has to restrain himself from flat out running to Wake and Bake. It’s a cute little cafe and bakery just outside their neighborhood. The name works in this part of town so close to Boston University. 

He pauses outside the cafe to catch his breath and smooth his clothes and hair before walking in. 

“Welcome to Wake 'n' Bake, hun,” a woman says from behind the counter. A few people sit at tables spread throughout the cafe and Eric puts on his best smile and walks up to her.

“Hi! My name is Eric Bittle and I noticed you had a help wanted side on the door.”

“Oh yea! Let me just get you-”

“My friend’s grabbed me one, actually,” Eric says smile turning sheepish as he unfolds the application and holds it out to her. She smiles back and takes it. 

“It looks like I have some time now. Want to take a seat for a minute while I look this over and then maybe we could do an impromptu interview?”

“I’d love that.”

“Great! I’m Anna. I own Wake 'n' Bake, by the way.”

“It’s great to meet you. This place is so cute and the mini-tarts rival my moomaw’s recipe. I never thought I’d see the day.”

“Please take a seat and I’ll be right with you,” She says and points to a table by the window.

It doesn’t take long for her to go over his application and Eric has no trouble completely charming her during the interview. He even pulls up his YouTube to show her his baking tutorials. She clicks through the videos with lightning speed without saying anything. Eric gets increasingly nervous with every tap on the screen. Finally, she puts the phone down and looks at him.

“You’re hired!”

“What,” Eric breathes. He honestly can’t believe it was that easy.

“The only people I’ve had apply in the month since I’ve had that sign up are stoner’s who can’t bake and just want free food while on the clock. You’re exactly what I need. When can you start?”

“Tomorrow if you need me.”

She laughs, “How about Monday? That gives us both a few days to do what we need to.”

Anna goes over the uniform and hours with him and then sends him on his way with a mini-tart. He’s walking on cloud 9 for the rest of the night. No one’s home when he gets there. He goes up to his room to edit and post his newest tutorial. 

***

 **BakersDozen13:** Finally! A new recipe. 

**BreakingBread:** SO WAIT YOU’RE LIVING WITH SHITTY, RANSOM AND HOLSTER!!???!?!

 **GetPied:** _+BreakingBread_ This is crazy right??!! How can so many attractive, talented people live together? I think Jack from This Day in History lives there, too!

 **BreakingBread:** _+GetPied_ !!!! -sigh-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Now ya know the name of Jack's channel. Fitting isn't it~ Once again, sorry about the wait!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: a bit of hurt/comfort, Bitty gets real real sad about his parents again.

“Bitty, dude, why are your tags like this?”

Eric looks at Holster through his hands. This is the third question he’s asked in that incredulous tone as if he can’t imagine anyone being this bad at Youtube. 

“I thought my tags were good!”

“I’m sorry but, it’s literally just the name of the recipe and the type of pastry. You need more than that. You should tag what you think people will search. Obviously the pastry type and recipe name are good but you definitely need more.”

“Like what?”

“Well,” Holster starts, “What would you search if you were looking for a baking tutorial?”

“I wouldn’t be looking for one, Mr Birkholtz,” Eric harrumphs.

“Work with me here. If you couldn’t bake at all, what terms would you use?”

Eric glares at Holster but sighs and actually tries to think about it. He eventually comes up with a few new tags to add to his videos with Holster’s approval but it’s an exhausting process. He never put that much thought into his Youtube which is probably why it’s not doing better. It started off as just a fun thing to make for some of his friends because they were constantly asking for his help. He can’t believe how far it’s come honestly.

He makes a note to go through some of his old videos to add better tags and hopefully get more exposure using Youtube’s algorithms. Whatever that means. 

“I think that’s all you really need to work on,” Holster says still looking through Bitty’s creator studio pages, “You’re analytics are pretty good considering your tags and video titles. You just need to work more on thinking like a computer.”

Eric nods and writes that on the notepad right underneath better thumbnails, better titles, and better tags. 

“Do you want Youtube to be your career,” Holster asks. Eric looks up from his notepad to see him leaning back on chair the front two legs lifted up and staring at Eric with a sort of intense look.

“Honestly, I hadn’t really thought about it until moving here with y’all. I suppose it would be nice.”

Holster nods, “Well give it some more thought and see how it goes with the advice.”

Holster stands up and snatches a muffin Eric made earlier that day stuffing it in his mouth before saluting and leaving Eric alone with his thoughts. He’s got nothing but time so he opens his video archive and starts adding tags to videos. He’s not sure doing this will help, but it can’t hurt and at the very least it gives him practice.

Thirty or so videos later and Eric is pretty sure he’s got the hang of it. It took him a while to come up with new and interesting terms he thought others might search but he’s got a steady list of other tags he can add to most of his videos.

“Eugh, Bittle?”

Eric snaps from his thoughts and looks up at Jack. He hadn’t realized anyone had joined him in the kitchen but Jack is sitting at the table eating a sandwich so evidently he’d been there a while.

“Sorry, Jack. I was in the zone,” he laughs nervously, “What’d’ya say?”

“I asked if you would be filming today,” Jack responds. Eric’s a little surprised at the civility of the small conversation but shakes his head.

“No, I’ve got to figure out what I want the next tutorial to be. I might do some experimenting though.”

Holster and Ransom burst into the kitchen interrupting the quiet moment arguing about a game Eric can’t quite understand.

“Bitty, back me up man, Rainbow road is the hardest track on every Mario Kart game, right? That’s the agreed upon track by everyone,” Ransom says.

“Come on, It’s definitely the hardest in the first 6 or so but after that it’s ridiculously easy,” Holster scoffs and grabs another muffin. Eric sighs.

“I hate to break it to ya boys. But I’ve never played Mario Kart.”

Ransom and Holster both stop what they’re doing in the kitchen to stare, wide eyed, at Eric. 

“Y’all are scaring me. Stop that!”

“Duuuuude, you have to play. Come on, we’re fixing this right now!”

“Aren’t you guys supposed to be filming?”

“We’ll make it an episode of Guest Gaming Shit,” Holster says around the bit of muffin in his mouth.

“Gross,” Ransom says and then looks at Eric, “Come on. It’ll be fun!”

Ransom grabs Eric’s hand and pulls him up from his place behind his laptop. It’s clear that they won’t let it drop so Eric puts his hands up in surrender.

“Fine, fine. Lemme just clean this up and I’ll meet y’all in the living room.”

“Swaesome,” Ransom and Holster say in unison. Ransom grabs a muffin himself leaving only 2 of the dozen Eric baked this morning left. Eric shakes his head but grabs his Mac and notepad heading upstairs to put it on his desk. He checks his phone real quick before joining them in the living room.

He sits down with Ransom and Holster, who say the name of his channel no less than 20 times in 2 minutes when introducing him and starting the show, and quickly learns that Rainbow Road IS the hardest Mario Kart course and that he’s not good at the easy courses either. But it’s fun and Ransom and Holster click. He’s pretty sure he’s never laughed that hard in his life.

“I told you it’s the hardest course,” Ransom says when Holster falls off the course for what seems like the millionth time.

“Dude, shut up. I’m just not on my a-game today.”

“Yea, uh-huh,” Ransom replies. He crosses the finish line and wins. Again. Eric laughs as they argue and fight about it some more.

At the end, he’s glad he played and he’s pretty sure when the video goes up he should see at least a small influx in his viewership. He’s not sure how much viewer crossover there will be between a baking channel and a gaming channel but there should at least be a few. 

“What’d you think,” Ransom asks and shuts off the game. Holster stands and checks on the audio that was recorded.

“It was fun. Do people actually watch y’all play though?”

“There’s a surprising amount of people who would rather watch some play a game than play it themselves,” Ransom shrugs.

Eric nods, “Well, it’s been fun, but I should edit some footage.”

Holster holds his hand up and is still staring at the computer that captured the audio and footage from the game. Ransom tosses a quick seeya over his shoulder and joins Holster. 

***

“Hey, y’all. I’m still feeling a little homesick,” Eric sighs speaking into the camera. He tries to maintain his smile but he can feel it turning plasticy on his face. 

“Anyway, I thought I’d make an old family recipe for a Shaker Lemon Pie. This recipe has been passed down from my Moomaw’s Moomaw so you know it’s tried and true though I did tweak it a bit. Can’t go giving out all the family’s secrets to baking,” he winks. 

The whole thing feels fake. He’s been struggling for days now to film. He wants to bake and he wants this new place to feel like home but neither are quite working for him. He shuts off the camera and instinctively drops to the floor too tired to make it to a chair.

He can’t stop the tears when they come. He’s wedged himself into the corner where the revolving shelf is and hugs himself. It’s been over a month since he was kicked out. Thinking about that makes the tears come harder. He has to stop the sob building in his throat by swallowing.

The last thing he needs is Shitty, Holster, or Ransom coming in to ask what’s wrong. They mean well but their exuberance is exhausting at times. Eric pulls his knees to his chest wrapping his arms around them and laying his forehead on them. He’s not sure how long he’s there.

“Eh, Bittle?”

Eric jumps and wipes his eyes, “Oh, Jack. Hi. Sorry. You probably need to use the kitchen. I’ll just uh…”

He looks at the pretty glass containers with carefully measured ingredients, his camera, and the pie tin that take up almost all of the counter. 

“I’ll just move this stuff out of your way.” he continues and starts pushing things back and together to make room for Jack. He pulls his small tripod and camera off the counter and figures there’s enough room.

“I’ll just get out of your hair then,” Eric says, deliberately looking at the ground instead of at Jack. He can feel the heat of embarrassment at being caught crying on his cheeks and the swollenness of his eyes. The last thing he wants to do is bring attention to it.

“Wait, I’m not...I know we’re not….”

Eric pauses at the door but doesn’t look back. He waits for Jack to finish. Jack inhales deeply, lets it out, and starts again.

“Do you...want to talk about it? It might help.”

Fresh tears well behind Eric’s eyes. He feels his shoulders shake and Jack’s hand suddenly there steadying them. It takes all of Eric’s strength not to flinch away and hide his face again.

“Hey, sorry. I didn’t mean to make it worse. Do you want me to go? It’s fine. I can go to Wake and Bake and get something.”

“It’s fine,” Eric sniffles attempting to pull himself together, “I’m just being silly.”

“It’s alright to be sad about things,” Jack murmurs.

The water works fully open up and now Eric is full on sobbing. Jack catches him and he sinks to the floor again and awkwardly pats his shoulder.

“I just. I should be over this. I should be over my parents rejecting me. I don’t understand why I can’t move on from it,” he sobs, words muffled from where he has his face pressed into his arm.

“My therapist likes to tell me,” Jack says and licks his lips as if saying those words alone is enough to make him nervous, “That there is no should or shouldn’t when it comes to feelings.”

Eric nods so Jack continues, “There’s no right or wrong feelings. All feelings are valid. Your parents are a key component of your life. It’s okay to be sad about it for however long you need.”

“Your therapist sounds smart,” Eric says.

“That’s what she’s constantly telling me,” Jack jokes.

Eric’s tears have finally halted and he makes a choked laugh. He stands pulling himself out of Jack’s awkward embrace on the ground. 

“Ugh, I need to go sleep this off.”

“Yea, you look like Shitty after he throws a kegster.”

Eric laughs again and shakes his head.

“On serious note, Bittle. Let me know if you want to see a therapist. Grief over what happened is normal. I’m sure my therapist has a few recommendations.”

Eric looks directly at Jack for what he’s sure is the first time. He takes in the planes of his face and the caring look directed at him. Maybe the others were right about Jack after afterall, he thinks.

“Thanks Jack, I will.”

***

 **GetPied:** I can't believe Eric is on a gaming channel of all places, I'll follow you anywhere!  <3333

 **SayNoToSharkChowder** +GetPied I know!! Some of my favorite people in one place. It's so cool!!!!

 **OMGCheckPlease** +GetPied +SayNotoSharkChowder Thank you guys for supporting me! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*✲ﾟ*｡⋆

 **BreakingBread:** +GetPied +SayNoToSharkChowder +OMGCheckPlease OMG Senpai noticed you guys!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Sorry about the wait. Please note that no one is more aware of the fact that it's been over 9 months since I updated than me. I hope the chapter was good! I'm already starting the next one. I want to finish this story so bad. It's kind of eating at me so I'm gonna make it happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Eric are starting to get a little closer. Jack's parents come for a visit.

Eric wakes up from sleeping off his crying session earlier to find it dark in his room. Considering he passed out at 11, looks like he slept a long time. He stretches and groans as solid pops and cracks move throughout his body. He slept like a rock. He pads downstairs to the kitchen where he stupidly left his phone. His stomach growls and he decides to resolve that as well.

He finds the ingredients he had measured out into cute bowls for his shaker lemon pie covered in cling wrap, the cold stuff in the fridge, and his recording equipment neatly stacked against the wall on the table. He’s pretty sure this was Jack and he can’t really believe the full 180 that seemed to happen with his personality.

Eric decides to continue filming. He still needs something to post and he’s feeling better after a good cry, a nap, and, admittedly, Jack’s words. He grabs something to eat, freshens up his makeup, and sets up his camera and baking supplies again. 

He starts his intro over deciding to completely scrap the little bit he filmed earlier. He’s feeling better about it. Accepting his feelings seems to be working better than fighting them. He gets through the intro, making the pie dough, and the filling without incident. 

“Make sure to spread the filling evenly. You don’t want some parts cooked through and others completely cold. I learned that the hard way y’all-” 

“Oh Bittle, how are you feeling?”

Eric looks up from his pie. Jack’s frame takes up the doorway of the kitchen. A flicker of emotions crosses Jack’s face.

“Oh you’re filming,” he whispers, “I’m sorry. I’ll just-”

“Wait!”

Eric reaches to stop recording before realizing his hands are full of pie filling and flour when he leaves sticky finger prints on the edges from repositioning the camera on his tripod. Instead of pushing the little button, he heads to the sink.

“Just one second hun. I can pause my recording it’s not a big deal. Really!” 

“Um, okay. If you’re sure,” Jack replies slowly walking back into the kitchen. 

“I just, uh, wanted to thank you. For helping me earlier. Your words...well, they really helped a lot. I was even able to continue filming the recipe!”

“I’m glad, Bittle. I just came for some chicken tenders,” Jack says. He reaches into the freezer. Eric gasps.

“Dear lord, don’t tell me you’re going to make FROZEN chicken tenders?”

“What, why? They shouldn’t be bad. I bought them recently,” Jack flips the bag of frozen tenders around searching, “Best before July 2019, I’ve got a while.”

“Frozen chicken tenders! While I’m in the kitchen, this boy,” Eric says into the camera and shakes his head. He reaches into the fridge for the chicken breast tenderloins he bought at the store recently. 

Eric fluidly moves around the kitchen leaving his pie (and camera) on the counter forgotten as he grabs the rest of the ingredients needed for his special, healthy chicken tenders. 

“It’s fine, Bittle. The macros on my frozen ones are good.”

“Chirp, chirp Mr Zimmermann. But there is nothing good about frozen tyson chicken besides convenience.”

Jack smiles and puts away the tenders, “I suppose I can save them for another day.”

Eric smiles at him.

“What were you making,” Jack asks walking up to the pie sitting on the counter.

“A lemon shaker pie. A southern staple and a family recipe. It’s why...I was the way I was earlier.”

Jack nods and looks back at the pie and then up at the camera.

“Uh, Bittle, you know your camera’s still running. And has,” Jack leans closer, “Bits of lemon stuck to it?”

“Oh shit, sorry. Can you turn it off?”

Jack looks from the camera to Eric and back to the camera again.

“Why don’t we just leave it on? If you like it, you can post it with me in it. Maybe...maybe you can feature on my channel sometime, too?”

Eric stops mixing up his special breading mix that he will tell no soul to stare at Jack.

“I’d love that. Are you sure though?”

Jack nods, “Now tell me what you’re doing? Can I help?”

“Well, the chicken has to be dunked in egg before it can go into the breading mix if you want to do that while I get the sheet pan and everything.”

Jack nods and grabs the bowl of mixed eggs to dunk the chicken into.

“Oh! The chicken and pie bake at the same temperature,” Eric looks at the camera, “Looks like y’all get a two in one video today.”

Eric grabs the sheet pan and lines it with parchment paper for the chicken and then addresses his audience again to finish the pie. Jack occasionally chirps Eric as they bump into each other moving around the kitchen but it’s nice and Jack makes a great su chef. They finish up rather quickly even doing the dishes, Eric washing and Jack drying and putting away, while everything bakes. 

“Well, that wraps up this long video that took a very different direction. Let me know in the comments which of the recent cameos from my new housemates was your favorite! Maybe I’ll have them back again soon. Also any recipes you’d like to see or any questions about today’s bakes are always welcome.”

He gives the final like, subscribe, click the bell speal and then shuts off the camera. 

“I’ll show you the video before I post it if you want.”

Jack nods, “Thank you for the tenders. They’re good. Just slightly better than my Tyson ones.”

Eric rolls his eyes but it’s all in good fun.

“BITTY, my dude, how come you’ve made Jack food but not me. You’re favorite homeslice,” Shitty says from the doorway making both Eric and Jack jump.

“There’s plenty to go around, Shitty,” Eric says and makes up another plate of chicken tenders and even adds a slice of pie.

Shitty fakes a tear rubbing at his dramatically, “I knew you weren’t meant to move in here. I’ve never eaten so good in my life.”

“Did you grow up with a cook making all your meals?”

“Irrelevant! Those meals weren’t made with love which we all know is the key ingredient, right Bitty?”

“Too bad, this food was made with indignation,” Eric replies and sticks out his tongue. Jack laughs, a true deep belly laugh that Eric feels in his toes.

“You too suck,” Shitty grumbles but the smile in the corners of his lips betray his true feelings.

Eric finishes clean up while the other two eat. The atmosphere is nice and Eric is almost *almost* glad his parents kicked him out.

When he looks at the time he realizes it’s nearly 2am and he can’t believe where the time went but even with his nap he can feel how tired he is. He says goodnight to them after packing up his camera stuff. 

In the morning, he’s woken up by the doorbell ringing through the haus several times. He pulls himself out of bed when the ringing doesn’t stop, makes sure he doesn’t look a complete mess and ambles to the front door.

“Hello,” he says swinging the door open.

“Oh, hello,” A female voice says, Bitty looks up into the face of a woman who looks familiar but he can’t quite place and a man that looks like an older version of Jack.

“Oh my god,” the woman exclaims, “You must be Eric! Jack told us so much about you.”

“Well, at least we know we got the right place then,” he grins, “Hi, I’m Bob. This is my wife Alicia. We’re Jack’s parents.”

“Oh uh, right. Please come in, where are my manners? Would you like a slice of lemon shaker pie? I made it last night,” Eric rambles walking into the kitchen and hoping they follow him. 

Instead of seeing the two thirds of a pie he’d left last night, though, he sees several plates and an empty pie tin stacked in the sink.

“Well, there was a pie. But I could whip something up for y’all.”

“Oh no, please don’t trouble yourself,” Alicia says.

“I don’t know how these boys ate the entire pie last night. It wasn’t even done until almost 2am!”

“They had some help,” Lardo says walking into the kitchen. She goes straight to the coffee machine and gets a pot brewing. 

“I don’t mind making y’all something. How long will you be here? I can make a quiche, or a cobbler, or a pie. What would y’all prefer?”

Jack walks in at that moment. Eric looks at him but Jack’s soft smile immediately drops to a line. 

“Maman, Papa. I didn’t know you’d be here today.”

“We thought we’d surprise you,” Alicia says. 

“Plus, your mother would stop talking about how much she loves the tutorials your new roommate makes,” Bob says and winks at Eric. 

“I hope that’s okay,” Alicia says not taking her eyes of Jack.

“Of course it is Maman,” Jack replies. His eyes soften but his mouth and shoulders are still pulled tight. He leans down and gives his mother a hug kissing her on the cheek and then hugs his dad.

“So about that pie, Eric,” Bob says and Alicia groans, “My wife tried to follow your maple apple pie recipe but it didn’t...turn out quite right. Could you make that?”

“He’s being nice,” Alicia butts in, “The top crust was burnt and the bottom crust was raw. It was a disaster.”

“Oh, I’m sure it wasn’t that bad,” Eric hedges reaching for his mixing bowls, “I’ll whip one up in a giffy. How long will you be here?”

“As long as the pie takes,” Bob quips and Alicia gently smacks his chest.

“There’s no rush, Eric.”

Jack stays silent through the whole exchange. An ever growing tightness pull at his shoulders and mouth turning his face from beautiful to gaunt. Jack mutters something in French to his parents and they nod and Bob responds. Eric decides to ignore the soft fluttering of syllables he doesn’t quite understand and start in on the pie. 

“Bitty, you beautiful motherfucker! That lemon pie was amazing. Please tell me you’ll make another one soon,” Shitty bursts through the door in nothing but a pair of whitey tighties and a scarf.

“None for you Mr Knight since SOMEONE seems to have eaten it all without leaving even a slice for the person who made it,” Eric glares.

“Bitty,” Bob says, “I like that. Much better than the nickname you tried to give Jack.”

“They can’t all be winners,” Shitty says making finger guns at Bob.

“Well,” Alicia butts in, “We’re going to take Jack out for a bit but we’ll be back and I can’t wait to try a pie from you.”

“Oh of course. Don’t let little ole me hinder your plans. This pie will be waiting here for you,” he glares at Lardo and Shitty who shrug and points to his wire cooling rack, “SAFELY when you get back.”

Bob stands up and reaches out a hand to Eric who gingerly takes it. Bob pulls him into a tight quick hug.

“I just want to say...Alicia and I watched your videos when you moved in and heard a little bit of what happened from Jack and Shitty,” he murmurs, “What you did was so brave. Standing up to the people you love is hard. I’m proud of you for doing what’s good for you even I don’t know you. You’re perfect the way you are. Your parents should have seen that.”

Eric’s eyes sting and he quickly wipes at them. He wasn’t expecting this. A parental figure, even if it’s not his parents, telling him he’s perfect as he is pierces through his soul. It almost feels like his heart as stopped beating. Bob gives him another quick hug before grabbing Alicia’s hand and leaving the kitchen.

Jack glares at Eric one last time before following them out. He hears the soft click of the front door close and a few tears slip down his cheek before he can catch them. 

“Oh dude,” Lardo says. Lardo and Shitty wrap him up in a hug sandwich. It’s cozy if a little suffocating and at this moment he’s pretty sure that aside from his parents accepting him, he’s living the best case scenario. 

“Shit,” he mumbles, “I have to be at work soon! What time is it? I can’t be late on my first day!”

***

 **SayNoToSharkChowder:** ALL MY FAVORITE PEOPLE ARE COLLABING! What’s next?? Omg, what if I get to collab with them. *dies*

 **ChillFallVibes80394** +SayNoToSharkChowder Weird seeing Jack not read from a script though in that voice he does.

 **SayNoToSharkChowder:** +ChillFallVibes80394 Haha, it’s kind of a nice change right!?

 **BakersDozen13:** Eric, will you ever get back to normal tutorials. Please and thank.

 **GetPied:** +BreakingBread, look +BakersDozen13 is at it again. *eye roll*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look. I know I keep saying I'm going to work on this regularly. But ummm. I'm going to work on this regularly. I'm making my NaNoWriMo a rebel project of working on unfinished fics and this one is the main focus. So hopefully more to come soon ???? Also, I definitely almost turned this fic into a Lizzie Bennet diaries AU. and Now I want to write that. Someone stop me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's parents visit. Things happen. It's a mess.

Eric ends up managing to JUST be on time for his first day of work while somehow still managing to finish the pie leaving strict instruction with Lardo to make sure only Bob or Alicia touch the pie. He’s lucky he’s not running baking hours yet. Anna decided to start with teaching him how to run the front end and then get into baking.

It goes by smoothly and they stay relatively busy. He had one mishap where he knocked the over the display next to the register but he had it picked up and dare he say better organized before Anna came back from signing for and directing her flour delivery.

It’s nice working and even though he won’t see the first paycheck for a few weeks, he’s more at ease than he’s felt in...a long time. Even before he was kicked out of his parents house. The thought startles him and he drops the rag he was wiping the counter with. He shakes his head out literally trying to shake the thoughts away, picks up the rag, and carries on. The rest of the work day paces without incident.

When he gets home in the late evening he’s glad to see the pie gone with a note from Alicia in it’s place.

> Eric,  
>  It was wonderful meeting you! Bob and I will be in town for a little while. Feel free to call us if we can help you in anyway. My number is 342-867-5309. Thank you for the pie.  
>  Alicia <3 

Eric smiles at the note. He doubts he’d ever actually call Jack’s parents for help but it’s a nice sentiment and he puts Alicia’s number in his phone just in case before carefully folding up the note and putting it in his pocket.

Eric cleans up the kitchen. Wiping down the counters. Putting away the dishes. It’s cathartic and makes him feel better. A clean kitchen always makes him feel better. It’s fresh. Ready to be dirtied again by whatever project he’s decided to tackle. 

He smiles and goes to take a shower. Jack is coming out of his room and Eric collides with the wall to avoid running directly into him.

“Bittle,” is all he says with a curt nod. 

“Jack,” He squeaks. He feels his eyebrows raise in a silent question but Jack ignores it and walks down the stairs and out the door. Eric’s not sure what he’s done to receive cold Jack again. He thought they were finally getting along. But maybe it was a fluke and he caught Jack on a good day.

Eric continues with his day. He opens the living room door to find Ransom and Holster on the couch playing a video game with microphones in their faces though. 

“Bit-Tay,” Ransom yells while vigorously moving his control and smashing a button. 

“What’s up, bro,” Holster says sipping at a Mountain Dew and watching as Ransom dies.

“Fuck!”

“You’ll get him next time,” Holster consoles.

“Sorry, y’all, I didn’t realize you were filming. I’ll just go.”

“No man, sit with us. Tell us about your life.”

Eric rolls his eyes and laughs, “I was just gonna watch some TV and respond to YouTube comments. But I’ll go to the kitchen.”

“You sure bro, You can totes sit here and watch Ransom die over and over and be just as entertained.” 

Eric laughs but shakes his head and closes the door, “Y’all have fun with that.”

Instead he heads for the kitchen sits down, turns on some music with low volume to not disturb Ransom and Holster’s filming, and gets to looking at the comments. He hasn’t really looked at them since he “moved” out of his parents. So he goes video by video starting with the short one he gave about why there might not be videos for a while.

The comments are mostly supportive. He instantly blocks and removes the homophobic ones. He doesn’t have time for that. It’s draining but he feels better when the comments are cleaned up and most of them have been responded to and so he moves on to the next video. 

This one is full of way more hate comments though. He’s not sure why. There’s homophobia but also comments on how he talks, how he moves, the recipe. He checks the lemon shaker video and it’s just the same. He slams his laptop closed.

“Bitty? You good,” Lardo says poking her head through the doorway. 

“I just, ugh. I don’t understand what’s going on with my YouTube.”

Lardo comes all the way into the kitchen and sits down staring expentently at him. Eric pulls a deep breath feeling it deep in his stomach and lets it out and then explains what just happened to him.

“Look, Shitty asked me not to tell you. But you’re stressing so I am. He went through the comments on that video and reported every hate comment he came across for like two weeks.”

“Oh,” Bitty says deflating. He slouches against the back of the chair and slides so his butt is just barely on it, “Huh.”

“Are the comments on your other videos really that bad,” she asks.

Eric nods, “Worse than I’ve ever gotten on my videos. I’ve always been openly gay on them. That’s why they started. It was the only place I could truly be me.”

“That sucks my dude. Are you gonna block them all?”

Eric shrugs and looks at the wall. He wants to cry. Both because his new friends are so caring and nice. He’s never really had that. At least, not with people who knew the real him. But also because people he doesn’t even know are so cruel. 

“I’m meeting Camilla for dinner so I gotta go. But we got your back dude okay? Say the word and we’ll have a hate comment reporting party with a lot of rum.”

Eric laughs and nods his head, “Thank you Lardo.” 

He stays where he’s at slouched in his chair thinking about it. He’s not even sure how long he’s there but it’s been a while when Jack and his parents come in. He gets another cold “Bittle” from Jack but Alicia and Bob greet him warmly with hugs.

“That pie was amazing. So much better than mine. I can’t believe it’s the same recipe,” Alicia gushes. 

Eric tries to take the compliments as well as he can. It’s hard with the daggers he’s getting from Jack. 

“It’s great and if there’s another pie for us sometime soon, we would not say no,” Bob says with a wink.

Jack says something in French that Eric wishes he could understand because he’s looking coldly at Eric.

“You’re right,” Alicia replies thankfully in English, “We should get back to the hotel. Early day tomorrow. See you later, Eric.”

Eric accepts another hug from both Bob and Alicia. Jack walks them out and Eric hears them talk softly in the hallway before they leave. Jack comes back in the kitchen and starts opening and closing cabinets looking for something but obviously not finding it and being frustrated. 

“What are y’all doing so early in the morning tomorrow,” Eric tries. Hoping to break whatever tension has rebuilt between them.

“Just going on a hike,” Jack replies not even turning to look at Eric.

“Oh that sounds nice. Your parents are so sweet. I didn’t expect them to know who I was. And Lord the fact that Alicia Zimmermann has tried one of my recipes blows my mind. I didn’t realize she was the star of one of my mama’s favorite movies. It’s just-”

“Bittle. I just need to find my protein powder. I’d like to do that in silence.”

“Oh. Right. Well. I’ll just, um. I’ll just go.”

Eric grabs his laptop and leaves the kitchen as quick as he could possibly go without fearing he’ll drop his laptop. He runs immediately into Ransom who seems to be coming for more snacks to get through his recording session.

“Eric, hey, woah. Slow down champ. Is there pie?”

Eric shakes his head and continues up the stairs. Eric waits until he hears Jack’s door open and close before he heads back to the kitchen. He needs to bake something. He’s so confused by Jack’s sudden flip around. He needs to vent but all his current friends knew Jack first and it seems weird to try and talk to them about it. So he’ll vent into his baking.

He opens and closes cabinets pulling out the things he needs. He figures he’ll just bake until he’s run out of ingredients or he feels better. Whichever comes first. Or last. He hasn’t really decided.

He’s got one pie in the oven and cookies on the go when Shitty comes in. He’s quiet. Standing in the doorway first just watching Eric. Eric decides to ignore him and continue baking. If Shitty has something to say he’ll say it. 

Eric is stirring the batter vigorously when Shitty comes up and rests a hand on his shoulder. Eric stops and sighs closing his eyes. He lets Shitty take the spoon and mixing bowl from him and steer him to a chair. Eric collapses into it and looks at the ceiling.

“Want to tell me what’s going on?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Eric huffs.

“Bitty, come on. You’ve been in here slamming cabinets and baking and muttering to yourself for an hour and a half.”

Sighing again Eric says, “I just. I don’t understand.”

“Understand what, my dude?”

“Ugh, nevermind. I don’t want to make things weird. I’ll get over it.”

Eric stands up and grabs the mixing bowl again. Shitty stays seated but Eric can feel his eyes on him. The silence kills him. 

“Alright, alright,” Eric says, “But promise this stays between us?”

“Of course man.”

The timer goes off and Eric takes the pumpkin pie he made out of the over and cuts a hot slice for himself and for Shitty before sitting back down. He takes a bite. Taking his time to blow on it and chew slowly counting the number of times he bites down before swallowing. 

Taking a deep breath he says, “I don’t understand Jack.”

“Go on,” Shitty says.

“It’s just. We seemed to be getting along so well recently. He baked with me on video. He...he comforted me. He even asked if I wanted to be in one of his videos.”

“Oh shit. That’s awesome, Bitty. What’s the problem exactly?”

“Suddenly, it’s “Bittle” with cold daggers again. And “I’d just like some quiet”. And mean curt responses. And speaking in French so I can’t understand. I don’t get it-”

“Ohh..Jack’s parents have been in town.”

“What does that have to do with anything,” Eric says startled out of his rant.

“Look, when a bro’s dad is Bad Bob Zimmermann, a bro is bound to get a little tense and asshole-y when said dad is around. Especially since that bro didn’t exactly go into the career like everyone thought he would.”

“What do you mean?”

Shitty looks at him eyes wide and mouth hanging open, “Are you telling me you don’t know Bad Bob Zimmermann?”

“I know that’s Jack’s dad…?”

“Bitty, my dude. I love you. But get out.”

Eric stares at him and takes another bite of his now mostly cool pie waiting for Shitty to explain.

“He’s a hockey legend, Bitty. Jack was...Jack was set to follow that path and well. Things happened so he didn’t. It makes his parents a sore subject. He loves them but he has a hard time with them. It makes him a bit of an asshole.”

“I, of all people, Shitty Knight, know how letting down the expectations of parents suck. I’m not an asshole about it.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I’m just saying give him a break.”

They sit in silence for a little while. Eric finishes his pie. Shitty’s has been gone for a while and he’s just scrapin the fork against the plate.

“Why didn’t Jack go into Hockey?”

“It’s...complicated. He has a video up on his YouTube about it. You should watch that.”

Eric nods, “I’ll think about it.”

“All I can ask. And Bitty?”

“Hmm?”

“This pie was fucking delicious. I’m gonna eat another piece..?”

Eric smiles now and nods again, “Go for it.”

Bitty rinses off his plate and heads up stairs. He said he’d think about it. But as soon as Shitty suggested it, he knew he’d end up looking up Jack’s channel and watching the video. The video is titled “Please Stop Asking Why I Quit Hockey Now” and Eric has to laugh at that.

The video opens with Jack staring at the ceiling. It’s very obvious he wants to be doing anything but making this video. 

“Look, I’m going to talk about it once. My dad is Bad Bob Zimmermann and no I didn’t go into hockey.”

Eric leans closer to the screen. He can admire the way Jack’s shirt pulls across his shoulders and chest since the man can look back at him. He forces himself to look at Jack’s face though and to focus on what he’s saying.

“Yes. I overdosed. No, it was not meth. It was anxiety medication. Like most millennials, I have anxiety issues. The pressure of hockey was too much for it. Which is why I didn’t go back to the NHL or hockey once I quit.”

Jack rubs his hands together and pulls out a tall Abe Lincoln hat that Eric knows HAS to be Shitty’s. 

“Shitty White Knight grabbed some questions you guys have asked and put them in this. I’ll be answering 5 and then this subject will never,” Jack glares at the camera, “ever be discussed again.”

Eric finishes the video and clicks a recommended one on the side. Three hours later he finds himself completely endeared to the history dork who makes so many bad dad jokes Bitty almost stopped watching.

After watching all that, he does decide that Shitty is right. He’ll just have to be patient and understanding. Not really his strong suit. But like any southerner he can kill people with kindness.

Bitty turns on his own camera. Checks the frame and then rearranges his room a little bit so everything in frame looks neater, and starts a vlog.

“Hey y’all. No baking this week. I just haven’t had time to film a new recipe. If there’s anything you’d like to see just let me know in the comments. Anyway, let me tell y’all about my new job…”

***

_Pinned comment_  
**OMGCheckPlease:** +ChillFallVibes80394 +SayNoToSharkChowder Y’all are so sweet. Maybe we can do a Boston area meetup. I’d have to make so many pies! Like this comment if you’d be interested in that. :)

**GetPied:** Sounds exciting! Congrats on your job. It’s perfect for you. <33

**ChillFallVibes80394:** I wouldn’t say no to some cookies, my man. We should meet up sometime +SayNoToSharkChowder and I are both in the Boston area.

**SayNoToSharkChowder:** +SayNoToSharkChowder Dude, I’m literally screaming right now. That’d be amazing!

**BreakingBread:** +OMGCheckPlease +ChillFallVibes80394 +SayNoToSharkChowder /high pitched screaming. I would drive the two hours from where I live to meet Eric any day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supremely unedited and I'm sorry for all the typos you probably just read. But!! Two chapters in the same month??? Only 7 days apart even??? It's more likely than you think. Thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there's any other trigger warnings I should add. I'm pretty sure I don't need more. But I want to be as inclusive as I can. 
> 
> Come yell about soft and cute hockey boys on my tumblr: [@kentparsnipparson](https://kentparsnipparson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
